Here To Help
by Daddy Aksis
Summary: I haven't been going to well lately in the Iron Banner. But my friend Modest Blade can help me out a little bit.


"Almost there", I yelled through my comms channel. My sniper shot the last bullet it contained, finding its mark in another guardian's helmet. With tremendous impact, he flipped and landed with a thud.

"You can fight by my side anytime, guardian", Lord Shaxx complimented as the crucible match ended. My friend Modest Blade got another Silimar's Wrath, she was always a lucky girl. I went to orbit to notice only three passage coins drop into my hand. Disappointed yet again by the Lords of the Iron Banner. I let out at low growl, knowing I was the MVP of the game...again. We went to the tower, finally finished with our bounties. The sun just now setting, turned the sky a bright orange.

"Yay, rank five", Modest cheered next to me. I followed her to Lord Saladin. He gave the Titan an Etheric Light, something I wanted very badly. While she was happy, I wasn't, knowing I was only a rank two. I walked up to the Lord of Iron, to see what he offered me.

"You are only worth of this", he handed me a shader. I scoffed, walking with Modest back to the main courtyard. She saw the anger in my fists as I clenched them, so she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Wolf", she asked. I turned my head to see a girl that was always concerned about my well-being. I stopped balling my hands, and answered her.

"I'm not 'worthy' enough for the Iron Banner", I air quoted. I closed my eyes and faced downward.

"I fucking suck", I pouted. She put a hand on my metal cheek and turned my face to her again.

"No you don't. You shouldn't beat yourself up like this", she was the only one that cared for me. Modest hugged me, draining all the sadness out. I copied my human friend, wanting to acknowledge her kind words. When we parted, she gave me a word of advice.

"Don't be so sad okay", she asked. We said our farewells and left for our rooms. In the morning, I was out in the courtyard. It was early so only I was there, rewarded with peace and quiet. I laid down on the grass, watching the birds fly gracefully. I closed my eyes to think to myself, it would be a while before anyone else showed up.

"Hey Wolf", I heard. I opened my eyelids to see Modest there. I got up and hugged her, our usual greeting. She held up a boon from the Iron Banner to the side of her face and smiled.

"Ready for some good ol' I.B.", she asked.

"No-ones even on yet", the news reminded her of the hours of the opening and closing everyday. She shoved it back in her pocket. The girl looked around, still seeing nobody else.

"What do you suppose we do then", she inquired. I thought of things I'd rather not tell her. But I came up with a simple answer.

"Dunno. You have any suggestions", I was curious to find out what she had in mind. Her cheeks turned red, this made me realize we thought of the same thing.

"Um...soccer", her blush faded away. I found the ball and kicked it to her. It got boring really fast, so she walked up to me. Her smile was all I needed to know what she was going to say next.

"Well, there is one more thing", she traced a finger down my chest plate, and stopped just above my torso. My mouth opened a bit. She started laughing, she was just screwing with me.

"I totally had you there", Modest settled down after a few moments. After a few moments of talking, we heard Lord Saladin appeared at his post. I went to go get the daily bounties he had, then did some IB with Modest.

"Why do I never get anything", I whined as my partner got Felwinter's Lie. She dismantled it because another one was in her inventory already. Again, more passage coins and a rare engram popped into my hands. I decoded the engram into a Matador 64. A look of absolute disgust crossed my face. I broke it in half on my knee, three gun parts came out of it.

After sitting down where Petra Venj used to be in the Tower, I mused at the mountain range before me. That was when I heard someone walking to me. I got up and turned around to see Modest there, her smile always brightened me up a little.

"Hey Wolf. Whatcha doin", she asked. I went back to looking at the high and jagged dirt and rock piles. She joined me in this, a small beauty of Earth.

"I still can't get shit from the Iron Banner", I concluded. She sighed, even my friend knew this was true. Modest was always sensing negativity from me, she felt bad by how much stress was on me at the moment, let alone everyday.

"You know I can't stand to see you always stressed out", she explained.

"Why are you always so concerned about me", I turned to her slightly irritated.

"Because I love yo-", she stopped herself with a hand over her mouth. That really surprised me to say the least. I didn't think that she would ever love someone like me. Her cheeks a bright red, she slowly lowered her hands. I closed the gap between us, our faces inches from each other.

"Don't worry. I won't bite", I kissed her. She then relaxed, returning and deepening our moment. We hugged, savoring every second of this one major thing in our lives. When we parted, her face burned once again.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you", I chuckled. The other Titan nodded in response.

"But you haven't seen anything yet", her voice hinting at something. She didn't mean...oh, she did. She placed my hand on her rear, wanting this more than me. I massaged softly, hearing a slight moan. I felt a hand rub my groin, this caused me to use both hands to massage her behind. We kissed again, but for a shorter time.

"Wait", I stopped.

"Something wrong", she halted as well.

"I'm an Exo and you're a human. How are we gonna do this", I was anatomically confused. She smirked and whispered in my ear.

"We'll make it work, Wolf", she said. We both left for our rooms, mostly I just wanted some time to think. As I sat on my bed, I picked up my tablet and played a few games on it. I heard a knock at my door, getting up to check. As I opened it, I saw Modest standing there. When I was just about to greet her, she kissed me. As we parted, I had to blink a few times.

"H-hi", I stuttered. She pushed me on the bed, then crawled onto me. Her lips were constantly meeting mine as she took off her upper greaves and chest plate. I felt her groin grind hard. She really wanted me, her wetness was a dead giveaway.

"I have to ask you something Wolf", her breathing was labored and increased.

"Sure", I answered.

"Did they make you a real man", she asked. I knew what that meant. I had hoped they did, I never actually checked. Modest stopped when she saw my face. She slightly gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"W-Wolf, did they", her concern was what scared me. What if I didn't? Would she still love me? Would it ever be the same? I couldn't answer these questions because I was never in this situation.

"I...I don't k-know", she undid my torso plating. Once she was done, there was one small sky blue plate built a centimeter lower than the ones around it. The Titan poked it, causing it to slide out of sight. Then an eight inch, blue, and metallic erection came out of the square hole. She smiled in relief as her hand grasped it.

"Well, I guess I know what the ladies like", I snickered.

"That you do know", Modest started stroking it. I felt small electric currents course through me. It felt like the equivalent to dopamine in the human body. It was nice to watch her hand move up and down the rod. That was until she brought her face to it.

"Are you sure it's safe to do this", she hoped that a simple blowjob wouldn't hurt. I nodded, I didn't actually know though. She started at the base of it, licking all the way up. The electric currents were stronger now. Her mouth was now covering some of the length. Her head began to bob up and down, I had never felt this much affection nor pleasure at once. She swirled her tongue around the circumference, making my hips buck up a little.

She stopped for a second to lay on top of me, but still facing my moistened metal. Her ass was nice to say the least. I prodded her wet self with two fingers. Her moans were loud but not too high in volume. It was muffled at her attempts to please me faster. It went like that for a few minutes before I felt the current of electricity turn into pure euphoria.

"Modest, I-I'm gonna-" she took her mouth off of it, then rubbed quickly. Warm oil spurted from me, luckily not getting on my lover. I wasn't able to finish her though, but she didn't care. The girl was now facing me, smiling.

"Good boy", my name was Wolf but I wasn't actually a wolf. She still found it humorous to joke with me. I watched her get out of bed, then bend over with only her hands on it.

"Come on, Wolfy. Let's play some more", I obliged and proceeded to get behind her. I teased her entrance, just barely prodding it.

"What's the magic word", I asked.

"Please", she replied.

"Good girl", I pushed inside her to feel her warm and wet walls hug my erection. She moaned as I got moving, but asked something else.

"How does it feel", I could answer this.

"Pretty good. But I can make it feel better", I chuckled. I activated a vibration switch in my head.

"Huh, oh fuck, fuck, oh my gosh", she gasped surprised. Her moans extremely frequent, it was almost too much for her. Once she felt her clit being hit with the vibrations, I saw her cover her mouth. I turned her around so I could see her reaction. It was priceless, I definitely had her going. I slammed into her a few times, making it more difficult for her self-control.

"How does it feel", I repeated back to her. I was pulled into a hug, then she started to almost scream my name.

"It's too much, Wolf! I'm gonna cum so early", she hyperventilated. I turned it to a lower setting, letting her calm down more. She kissed me as a thanks.

"I thought so", I laughed. Her walls hugged tighter around my shaft, making it harder to move. I grunted as I had to put more effort into thrusting. Just then I heard her start breathing faster again.

"Turn it back up, Wolf. I want you more than anything else right now", she moaned. I did so, causing her to scream my name again after a few moments.

"Yes, Wolf, yes! Make me yours", I slammed into her one last time, feeling hot love cover my crotch. I left the vibration on, allowing her to ride down from her high. Once the thoroughly pleased Titan was done, I turned it off. I pulled out of her, my toy glistening in the light. I didn't cum however, neither did I want to inside of her. A small sacrifice to not cause a huge problem.

"I really know what the ladies like", I snickered. We went to clean up with towels in the bathroom. I tossed them in the washing machine, I would clean them later. Modest put all of her armor back on her except her helmet. We kissed one last time, this being the longest.

"I love you, Wolf", she hugged me.

"I love you more", I returned it. Just as she turned around, I smacked her rear as hard as I could. She yelped and slapped me.

"Ouch, that hurt you asshole", I laughed. She knew I was playing around so she wasn't angry with me.

"You know I'd tap that every day of the year", I said. Her walk out of my room was exaggerated a little, she knew I was staring at her perfect ass. As the door closed, I got into bed. I turned the lamp light off and laid on my side. The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was Modest's voice. I love you, Wolf.


End file.
